Oniichan
by Accidentally The Whole Fanfic
Summary: Johnny Weiss cared for his horse, Little Sister, just as much as any other animal - and she returned that affection tenfold. Story of Seasons, rated Y for Yandere! Yikes!


"Here you are, dear. This one's lazy eye and foul stench suit you perfectly."

Johnny Weiss scowled as he took the horse by the bridle, inspecting it closely. He sniffed its fur.

"Hey, this horse doesn't stink!" he accused, shooting a glare at a tittering Elise von Kessler, who patted the not-at-all-stinky horse on the muzzle.

"Ohhhhh ho ho ho ho! Why, of course not, you simpleton! I'd never _dare_ allow such a thing on _my_ farm!"

"I bet her eye isn't really lazy, either," the sulking blonde farmer grumbled. "I'll thank you by keeping out of your way."

"Please, do," Elise agreed airily. "After all, a new face in the village with a quick reputation for being ungrateful? Why, _my_ image will flourish in direct comparison!"

"Fuckin' _hate you_!" Johnny snapped as he left with the brown Clydesdale. He decided to name her Little Sister. "I pissed in that milk, by the way!"

In a spectacularly un-ladylike fashion, Elise spat out the milk she'd been drinking and gaped at the glass in horror.

* * *

Little Sister began life on Dogwood Farm like any other new horse - getting the lay of the land, eyeing Hanako shrewdly as the two shared their breakfast of neat piles of fodder. She kept her cool around Johnny, enjoying the morning brushing, but otherwise feeling rather detached from it all.

But, something... something changed, slowly. She couldn't be sure when, and he was certainly too slow to notice on his own. She found herself slowly becoming intoxicated by his musty scent - the result of not wearing deodorant, more than anything else. It felt like an inversion of how a person could gradually build up their liquor tolerance, taking more and more booze to slosh them significantly.

Johnny, bless him, didn't notice her intense, burning gazes lingering longer and longer on him as he moved about the barn, doling out treats - one for Hanako, one for Brunhilda the sheep. None for Little Sister.

He didn't see the burning envy until it was too late.

One March morning, he came across an alarming sight in his barn - Hanako, Brunhilda, and his alpaca Jolene were all missing. No wisp of fur or wool anywhere to be found.

Just Little Sister, drinking nonchalantly from her water trough.

"What the _fuck?_ " he breathed, rumpling his blonde hair.

Little Sister's gaze snapped up to him so quickly, he felt like a red exclamation point should have shot from his head.

" _Oniichaaaaan,_ " she whinnied, baring her large teeth. " _Why did you make me kill them, Oniichan?"_

Sucking in a deep breath, Johnny walked toward her, having no earthly idea what she just said, because she was a horse and he was not.

" _That's right. Now we can be together forever, Oniichan. I won't let them take you."_

"You saw something, didn't you?" Johnny pondered, paying no mind to the rather lascivious way she nuzzled his neck and took a deep whiff of his hair.

 _He smells like them... I can't have that._

" _You've been naughty, Oniichan!"_ she giggled, letting out an unhinged nicker.

Johnny slumped down. "Maybe they just ran away... but why? They seemed so... so happy!"

" _They tainted you, Oniichan. Don't you know how sad that makes me? But... I'll be strong, won't I?! Strong for Oniichan! I won't cry!"_

Little Sister was being unusually noisy today - spooked, perhaps. Johnny felt a knot in the pit of his stomach - she knew something. She was trying to tell him! "You want to go look for them, don't you?" he asked, patting her on the snout. "Well, it might be faster that way, actually! Okay, girl, let's get out of here!"

" _I won't cry when I... when I have to KILL ONIICHAAAAAAN! AHAHAHAHA!"_

"YEAH! That's the spirit!" Johnny whooped, punching his fist into the air as Little Sister neighed wildly. "Adventure calls, Little Sis!"

A soft mewing caught his attention - Butterscotch, his yellow tabby, nuzzling against his leg. Johnny smiled and knelt down, scratching the happy cat on the head. He missed Little Sister glaring down at them, eyes wide and livid.

" _You... YOU IDIOT! YOU TRAMP! YOU_ _ **STUPID BITCH!**_ _Nobody... nobody touches MY ONIICHAN LIKE THAT!_ _ **UNLESS THEY WANT TO DIE!**_ " Little Sister screamed, rearing back and flailing her forelegs wildly. Butterscotch arched his back and hissed, whipped around before Little Sister could trample him, and made an astonishing leap onto the roof of Johnny's two-story house.

"HOLY SHIT!" was all the blonde farmer could shriek, clenching his fists in excitement and squealing, biting his lower lip. "AWE-FUCKING-SOME!"

Yet, there was more.

Eyes glazed over with hatred and rage, Little Sister followed Butterscotch onto the roof, her hooves cracking the shingles. The beams creaked and groaned under her weight as she stared down the defensive cat, wind whipping dramatically past them.

" _YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! EVEN WHEN I KILL HIM, HE'LL WATCH YOU IN HELL FROM HEAVEN!"_ the obsessed horse raved, snorting and stomping, drool dripping off her bared teeth. " _HE'S ALL I HAVE AND I'M ALL HE HAS! WE ARE ONE!_ _ **I AM ONIICHAN AND ONIICHAN IS LITTLE SISTER! YOU'RE NOT TAKING THAT!"**_

Down on the ground, Fritz Geckler wandered up to his best friend, waving cheerfully. "Hey, Johnnycakes! What's uTHIS IS SO AMAZING OH MY GOD!"

" _I knooooow!"_ Johnny shrieked, chest-bumping his buddy. "They're going to kill each other! ...Wait, the-they're going to _kill each other! Fuck!"_

Butterscotch and Little Sister stood square and firm, staring each other down in silence as Johnny bemoaned their fates from his helpless spot far below. The honorable way would be to settle this with an even test of strength. Yes, Oniichan would love her dearly if she won like a true lady!

They lunged at the same time.

" _Secret Horse Technique! Wonderful Maidenhead Passion Sword!"_ Little Sister bellowed, rose petals and sparkling tears trailing in her wake.

Butterscotch just yowled like someone had stepped on his tail.

The two creatures glanced off each other, sharing a quick glare in the brief moment that their eyes connected on the way to the other side. They landed on opposite ends of the roof, stock-still. Lightning flashed behind them.

The silence was so stark, a heartbeat could be heard in it.

" _Oniichan...I did my best for you._

The thunder cracked through the air.

Eyes rolling back in her head, Little Sister fell apart - quite literally, collapsing into two neat, even pieces.

Butterscotch licked his claws clean before he began licking his genitals, purring happily.

Down below, Johnny collapsed to the ground, sobbing wordlessly, while Fritz cheered and jumped around, clapping and hooting.

"Do it again! Do it again! Do it a-y'know, now that I think about it... she kinda can't, can she?" he chuckled sheepishly, patting a despondent Johnny on the shoulder. "Wow, wait'll I tell Raeger what happened! He'll be so _ticked_ that he missed this!"

"L...Little Sister..."

Johnny pounded the grass helplessly as a light rain began to fall. Unnoticed by him, the left half of Little Sister slowly slid down and eventually toppled off of the roof.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** God, horse! Get off my ass! Written in honor of the true shining star of _Story of Seasons_. Let's all raise a toast in remembrance of My Little Yandere. As always, feel free to leave a review.


End file.
